Troy Vietnam
Description Generic asian man. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh2lyVt3N5Q 4:34 Giving money to a homeless dude 35K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyAlTsKtxR8 3:57 I give some money to a homeless Vietnamese woman 700K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33DbB2YjbiM 6:51 How to negotiate Vietnamese traffic.. 473K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNhqmk6QzdI 4:07 Helping a homeless street kid 167K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDh_OM0vNCo 4:47 Saigon vs Hanoi.. 385K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpaf4z7fooo 14:32 Why Vietnam is the best country in the world.. 738K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wevO6clcEGU 3:17 Feeding the homeless 56K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq33eFzCkdk 5:53 Giving Ice Cream to Vietnamese poor in Saigon 52K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDldtcCwWhU 2:23 British girls in Vietnam. 52K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70hGXrm7VSI 4:14 Citizen CANE 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czax70Z1w2Y 6:55 Backpacker area Saigon. Bui Vien. 167K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3Pc4Gtxb24 14:27 Where Vietnamese gangsters live in Saigon.. 147K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LchyNfkVmOs 11:19 The richest part of Vietnam 95K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kpFfZH9TRs 10:14 Why I love Hue city. Vietnam travel. 147K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFqqRG3eCys 12:21 What are Vietnamese values? 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-q2dehREKGM 10:58 I visit Phnom Penh. Cambodia Today 107K views3 years ago Growing up in Vietnam 28K views3 years ago Helping a poor kid get home & escape the rain.. 184K views3 years ago Vietnamese people are very hard working..even kids 44K views3 years ago Saigon travel guide. District 1 Backpacker area HD. Vietnam travel 70K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3WMfkoOjJI 10:02 Ben Thanh Night Market: Why it sucks 151K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaEivJsTN3s 9:35 Saigon's poorest area. Vietnam ghetto by night. 219K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Z6C9w37i1A 15:14 Do not Enter: Vietnam's worst ghetto 511K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b61W1NWiUsg 18:18 Tet Vietnam. TET in Saigon. Beautiful Vietnamese people. 281K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umeay4APZgI 18:28 TET in Saigon. Tet in Vietnam. WOW! 81K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7ozbwz5r54 18:39 Tet Vietnam. New Years in Saigon. Beautiful people.. 63K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v86mFR1HqoQ 9:33 Tet in Vietnam. TET Can Tho. So beautiful.. 47K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIVrNFAoemQ 39:39 Can Tho Vietnam travel. Can Tho in HD 216K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMsiIGCxgQg 5:39 I help out a poor kid in the Mekong. Vietnam. 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZnk-Gg01YQ 23:29 Hue Vietnam. Hue in HD. 560K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdM7qx5Rqnw 9:29 I help poor children go to school in Saigon. 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NxdNMtIU0g 5:25 Dalat Vietnam. 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd51J2uZl8g 9:29 Why I love Nha Trang. Vietnam. 238K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC-xlig4eWU 5:15 I help feed some poor kids. Ben Thanh Market. 63K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wezTiHsO5hU 6:48 I help a poor kid in rural Vietnam. 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVS08LMmZcg 10:30 The Return of the LING. Saigon Vietnam 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjx2Rr2IkHY 14:41 Why Bao Loc is better than Dalat. Vietnam Travel 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZvi9FwINNA 16:46 Danang by Night. Vietnam Travel 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjWxeLicdbU 12:25 Saigon. VIETNAM in EPIC 4K. Modern day Ho Chi Minh City. 211K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKerbUTyOdM 9:33 Sounds of Saigon. Vietnam today. 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMmrLTky1_Q 12:58 Hanoi at Night. Vietnam after Dark 198K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdoJFLS4VFA 12:29 CAN THO today. Vietnam Flycam. 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHDTkMRWngk 5:49 Vinh City. Vietnam drone in 4k. 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fRI9pdlCqM 11:11 Where do locals eat in Hanoi? Street food Vietnam 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gYH_Gg49fo 11:54 Danang from above. 77K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V67BwCY_9V8 30:03 Vietnam Today. Extreme Travel Vietnam 61K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFO1xxH_iNA 10:40 Why I love Kontum. Vietnam Travel 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n0qEeT2KgA 11:11 Giving $100 to a poor Vietnamese kid. Phát 2 triệu đồng cho bé Linh ở Miền Bắc. 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVORjL-l_9w 5:29 Giving money to a poor kid. Can Tho Vietnam. 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqAXobqqrEw 12:34 Giving $100 to a poor Vietnamese kid in Can Tho. Phát 2 triệu đồng cho bé ở Cái Răng. 51K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc-2kEWmaME 12:20 Giving $500 to help poor kids go to SCHOOL. Vietnam. 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BILUMIheNqk 6:06 Ghettos of Hanoi. Vietnam flycam. 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iykuZQ2D0_I 4:45 Giving money to a poor Vietnamese kid on a ferry. Phát 800k cho bé ở Long Xuyên. 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUsBcqgbXOk 6:15 Vietnamese street food. From home. 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKwR0M4Zi9A 3:18 Giving $100 to a poor shy kid in Ca Mau. Phát ra 2 triệu cho bé gái U Minh. 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZOsumHp8a0 6:46 Giving $200 to Vietnamese kids. Phát ra 200k cho các bé trơi ngoài đường Cà Mau. 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8RwdhlbWvA 6:23 I ride through a poor ghetto in Vietnam. Ca Mau today. 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRMidGqGTd4 2:50 Giving money to a poor kid selling street food. (800k đồng cho bé bán xôi). 73K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUGmilcAJrI 7:21 Vietnam's poorest slum. People living in huts. 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYb07UjTNF0 8:38 Giving $100 USD to a disabled girl in Vietnam. (2 triệu đồng cho con gái bị bại não) 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=759pQwUe5wI 9:40 Giving $1000 USD to a girl who lost her leg. (22 triệu đồng cho bé 15 tuổi bị cưa chân) 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1QCJ5PXwJU 12:00 Giving $5,000 to a poor girl with horrific burns. (82 triệu đồng cho bé Miền Tây bị bỏng) 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pRkzZ2_UcM 4:41 Vietnam's shadiest area. Hanoi today. 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfNeIqNdVHk 5:01 Saigon Aerial View. Vietnam Drone footage. 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPBqlCRzAjo 5:05 Where rich people live in Saigon. District 7. 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v54q2MactB0 6:50 Scumbags in Asia. Vietnam. 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaqXntb5qWs 5:35 Why expats treat local Vietnamese like sh*t 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDxxR4cdRv4 4:21 I give $100 USD to a kid with Agent Orange. 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyOYKlizAl4 4:27 Giving $100 USD to a Vietnamese child worker. Saigon. 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJTkxLYxs_0 3:42 Buying water for a poor girl in Nha Trang. Vietnam. 129K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4uJxyZqWos 8:50 White pedophiles in Asia. English teachers in Vietnam. 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQmWdSJdt18 11:26 Kyle Le Dot Net is a liar? [Exposed] 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7jGAhcqpFU 6:37 Saigon's worst slum. Vietnam ghetto life. 191K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD2S4kR5rkc 6:47 Visiting a poor kid in hospital. 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3wQi-2C6S8 7:08 She was shocked. Phụ nử bán vé số ở Cần Thơ. 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcQtgqwcfXA 3:46 She burst out laughing. 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdiYwonzqto 6:37 Meeting Mark Wiens in Vietnam. 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8FBFepbsnE 3:24 I was speechless.. 8.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvivB5524Bs 2:40 Cheering up a poor kid. 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWhHS94dkec 6:07 Help for the young girl who lost her leg. Dak Lak. 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7qI5hSu3RU 7:11 Helping orphan girl with a broken leg. 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mqDSffv_yo 6:26 Some help for a little orphan girl. 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg0mr2JrpOY 18:50 Serpentza lies to Patreon supporters. [EXPOSED] 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOyqFKXOHig 10:34 Serpentza: "Chinese have minds like children. Too sensitive". RESPONSE. 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRjn0RMl0S4 5:46 Spending Christmas inside a Vietnamese hospital. 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx7R9Lc8MO8 10:51 Why Hanoi is BETTER than Saigon. From a Saigonese perspective. 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aK59klahKs 13:46 Why I'm in Vietnam. 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZH0lWZ4TXmU 5:56 I visit a hill tribe orphan. Phát 10 triệu đồng cho bé mồ côi ở Yên Bái. 31K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0FmvDVqD_k 4:23 Helping two orphans go to school. Phát 2 triệu đồng cho 2 bé thiệt thòi ở Miền Bắc. 12K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbR85V7EiYo 6:02 Thank you. Phát 22 triệu đồng cho chị bị liệt Hà Tĩnh. 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-PAnMU_-SA 14:15 DAN HAUER vs Elight. [SỰ THẬT Part 1.] 288K views7 months ago Category:Troy Vietnam Category:YouTube Category:Parodies